Wounded
by Mynney
Summary: Clarissa Morgernstern loves her real brother, when he isn't affected by the demon's blood and being his normal teen boy self. She was always there for Johnathan Morgernstern every time he slips, but this time his 'slips' gave them both a new family. The young shadowhunter was practically kidnapped by Clarissa but little Maxwall will save both the Morgernstern siblings, somehow.


"Johnathan!"

My green eyes pleaded with his dark ones. His hand was covered in fresh blood as I tried to reach the weapon from his bloody hand, the days where I hate my short hands and couldn't reach for simple weapon.

His eyes were pleading with me for support as I gently held his hand and grasped my other unrestricted hand to his cheek lightly. I rubbed nonchalantly on his cheek with my thumb rubbing lightly to get his attention away from the writhing boy.

"_Clary._" He whispered silently as his rigid stance soften. His eyes shifted from black to green like a broken lightbulb. I smiled tenderly, a smile that held focus and attention. I knew my dear brother was still there, fighting himself. Every single day I would pray for the angels to let him continue fighting until the day I can save him.

I cursed that man who cause Johnathan's misery.

A sudden clang echoed in the room as Johnathan lost his grip on the hammer, next to the dark hair girl that had a red gash on her head. Gasping soundlessly, I knelt down to her and moved her hair back so I could see her face. I recognized her immediately.

_Isabelle Sophia Lightwood._

This girl was Maryse and Robert Lightwood's daughter. I glanced to the child to her side. So this tiny child is Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, he's as adorable as I have seen in the pictures.

I was glad that Johnathan told me to study every name in the council and those that used to be in the circle. Sometimes, new encounters can be useful to you. Before he could say anything, I drew an iratze on her arm.

"Clary." Johnathan strained his my name while he was trying his best to gain control, but for now I knew he was losing. I reached for his fallen stele. I heard coughing. Again I moved my attention back to Maxwell. The little boy was desperately hurt, Johnathan had done too much damage on him before I got here. I couldn't blame him but I have to do something.

I flitted to little Lightwood and clenched his body close to mine feeling my brother's eyes on me.

The little boy innocence was raging over his body. His soft breaths were a sweet lullaby to my ears just like how Johnathan was before, I thought to myself. His hair was a soft black, the kind sort of black, not as dark as my father's heart though.

"Can I take him with us?" I heard his foot shuffled in surprise but I spoke again before he could ask.

"I always wanted to see you as a normal kid. You always act more mature than your own age…and little Lightwood could give me a chance to visualize my Shadowhunter brother as a child." As I mumbled my thoughts, I ran my fingers through Max's soft brown hair. "Also giving me a chance to spend time with a true family for once, three is a crowd isn't it?" I whispered as I stroke the boy's hair.

The stele in my other hand was starting to burn on my palm. "I'll draw a portal back right after I'll draw a rune on him," I said while tracing my healing rune over his wounds.

As I marked the little boy Johnathan warned me, "Clarissa I can feel people coming." He tense his grip on his hair as he glared to the floor. Too little time for discussions.

I picked up the small body in my arms, with his head tucked in my neck. "So are you going to stand there and get pummeled by the dear parents of this child?"

His stele twirled in my hand as I paced to an empty wall, "Or come back home with a new adorable brother?"

Johnathan strode towards me with his hand outstretched near little Lightwood. I was a bit surprised when he took him away from me. "I'll carry him since I'm still sober." He joked.

I smiled.

"You better hurry since they're getting closer now." Well, sibling moment lost. The one time by older brother can actually throw a joke is the time when we're about to get killed by some Shadowhunters for almost killing both of their kids.

I chuckled to myself as the rune glowed opening a portal also earning a weird look from my brother. I chuckled again stepping through the portal letting the 'magic' overtake me with John and Max following behind.

The footsteps grew louder as we vanish inside the golden circle of wisps.


End file.
